


Strange Birds

by gaybow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Finale
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will era um mistério até para si mesmo às vezes, era um ser dualista e nunca sabia qual lado dele venceria em suas batalhas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Birds

As horas finais foram acompanhadas por uma constante nuvem de dúvida e antecipação. Ambos sabiam o que iria acontecer naquela noite. Hannibal e Will haviam chegado a um nível de intimidade em que pequenos olhares e frases sem aparente significado eram o bastante para que previssem o intento um do outro. Ao menos até certo ponto, até o ponto que a própria pessoa podia prever a si mesma.

Will sabia que tinha que dar um ponto final, mas não tinha certeza a que história se referia. Sabia que Hannibal e o Dragão deveriam morrer essa noite e que ele deveria ser o responsável por matar aquele que sobrevivesse ao embate. Parte dele queria que fosse o Dragão aquele a sobreviver por que não tinha certeza se seria capaz de matar Hannibal. Não tinha sequer certeza se esse era de fato o próprio plano. Will era um mistério até para si mesmo às vezes, era um ser dualista e nunca sabia qual lado dele venceria em suas batalhas.

Hannibal o conhecia muito melhor que ele mesmo e permitiu que Will fizesse tudo de acordo com seus planos, não podia deixar de se sentir orgulhoso com cada manipulação feita pelo seu querido Will. Ofereceu a casa em que passou tanto tempo com Abigail como local do embate final, queria se despedir daquela casa antes de ir e queria compartilhar aquele lugar com ele.

_Fantasminha, você está ouvindo_

_Ao contrário da maioria você não perde nada_

_Você vê a verdade_

_Ando pelos corredores de forma invisível_

_Subo pelas paredes, ninguém me vê_

_Ninguém além de você_

 

A morte do Dragão Vermelho tinha um quê de ritual de passagem. Eles dois estavam consumando a transformação de Will que a cada dia se tornava mais latente. Durante anos Will lutou bravamente contra a parte dele que entendia o que os assassinos faziam e o porquê, mas o que Hannibal fazia se não derrubar todos os seus fortes?

A luta foi como uma dança carregada de erotismo e Will nunca havia se sentido tão bem em toda a sua vida. Seus olhos se encontravam na pista de dança e a determinação de Will começava a fraquejar. Não queria deixar essa sensação ir embora.

_Você sempre amou os pássaros estranhos_

_Agora eu quero voar para seu mundo_

_Quero ser ouvido_

_Minhas asas feridas ainda batem_

_Você sempre amou o estranho dentro de mim_

_Meu eu, belo feio_

 

– Isso é o que eu sempre quis para você, Will. Para nós dois.

– É lindo.

E ele estava falando a verdade. A verdade mais profunda de seu coração, por que agora não podia negar a beleza que podia agora ver pelos olhos de Hannibal, ou que talvez sempre pode.

Pela primeira vez ele foi o primeiro a procurar contato físico com Hannibal. Não foi planejado, foi puro instinto. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e suspirou de alívio. Percebeu que todo o sofrimento, todo o medo, todo o rancor se foram. Se sentia pleno, pela primeira vez na sua vida. Feliz.

E isso o assustou.

_Oh não, não, não, não_

_Oh não, não, não, não_

_Oh não, não, não, não_

 

Um lampejo de consciência nesse momento foi o bastante para ele recobrar os seus sentidos. Não podia se deixar levar, precisava ser forte. Agora que havia se entregado de coração e alma à violência sabia que não tinha volta. Ele iria buscar por essa plenitude novamente, não demoraria até que fosse exatamente como os assassinos que tentava prender. Não só Hannibal deveria morrer, mas ele também. Havia algo de reconfortante em saber que morreriam juntos, não queria estar sozinho nesse momento e Hannibal era a única pessoa na sua vida. Pelo menos assim parecia quando estava com ele.

Hannibal teve seu momento de escolha. Ele podia ter impedido a queda, mas deixou-se ser abraçado e jogado do penhasco. Talvez ele se sentisse pleno também, talvez esse fosse o final feliz que eles mereciam. Will sabia que Hannibal estava apaixonado por ele e essa informação de alguma forma mudava toda a dinâmica da relação deles, era reconfortante e amedrontador. Em momento nenhum a queda lhe deu medo, estava nos braços de Hannibal e nada mais importava.

Se sentia voando, não caindo.

OoO

A consciência de Will voltou parcialmente quando sentiu os lábios de alguém fazerem o que imaginou ser uma respiração boca a boca nele. Tossiu fortemente e pode se perceber molhado no que imaginava ser terra firme. Todo o seu corpo doía e antes que sua consciência lhe esvaísse novamente pode ouvir duas vozes diferentes ao seu redor.

OoO

 

Quando acordou novamente percebeu que se encontrava em um quarto que não conhecia, embora o estilo sóbrio não lhe fosse estranho. Um barulho ao seu lado lhe chamou a atenção: Chiyoh o olhava indiferente enquanto limpava o próprio rifle.

– Não tenho certeza de como devo iniciar uma conversa com alguém que da última vez em que me viu me jogou de um trem em alta velocidade, depois atirou em mim, mas que possivelmente agora está envolvida no meu salvamento.

– Salvamento? – Sorriu misteriosamente. – Te salvar nesse caso será tão ou mais nocivo do que te jogar de um trem. Acredite, sua salvação teria sido afundar naquele mar.

– Mas você precisava salvar Hannibal.

– E ele não te abandonaria, não o Nakama favorito dele. – Levantou e se direcionou a porta. – Irei chamá-lo.

Will suspirou e tentou colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. Novamente havia falhado, mas por que se sentia aliviado? Não só por si mesmo, mas por Hannibal. Mas para além desse sentimento não sentia mais nada, apenas um vazio, como se tivesse jogado fora vários sentimentos conflitantes com que estava acostumado a conviver e tivesse nascido novamente. Era tudo muito confuso e não tinha energia espiritual para pensar nisso agora.

A porta abriu e por ela entrou Hannibal. Todos os recentes acontecimentos foram insuficientes para causar qualquer mudança real naquela pessoa. Mesmo a sua postura enquanto caminhava para a poltrona ao lado da cama de Will continuava perfeita e inabalável.

– Então sobrevivemos. – Will começou suspirando resignadamente.

– Você não parece surpreso.

– A costa estava erodindo. Pela forma que falou imaginei que fosse uma possibilidade.

– Eu passei por um longo e tedioso processo de procura até achar aquela casa, Will. Ela era perfeita para meus propósitos em todos os pequenos aspectos, gosto de estar preparado para eventualidades. – Cruzou as pernas. – A altura do penhasco foi um fator determinante, claro. Sua altura era perfeita: alta o bastante para duvidarem da possibilidade de sobrevivência, mas baixa o bastante para que de fato haja essa possibilidade.

– As variantes não estavam a nosso favor.

– Não estavam. Nós brincamos de roleta russa, Will, viver ou não. Ésquilo costumava dizer que nós morríamos quando os deuses acabavam de jogar conosco. Há algo de poético em deixar o seu destino ser decidido pelos deuses, não acha?

– Eu já tenho você em minha vida, acho que isso é o suficiente.

Will tentou sentar na cama com alguma dificuldade e imaginou como diabos havia sobrevivido. Ele sabia que havia a possibilidade, mas com os ferimentos de ambos... ele havia esquecido que Hannibal estava sempre dois passos a sua frente e que ele tinha um fiel anjo de guarda, Chiyoh. Pensou em tudo que sentia antes da queda e após ela, podia sentir que estava diferente. Algo havia morrido naquela queda e algo havia sobrevivido. Will precisaria de um tempo para descobrir quem era novamente. Ou talvez pela primeira vez.

– Eu preciso saber se irá tentar nos matar novamente, Will.

Will suspirou resignado e deu aquele sorriso sem humor que tanto lhe acompanhava nos últimos anos. Ele estava cansado de lutar, talvez realmente fosse hora de se render. Ou pelos menos admitir que já tinha se rendido a muito tempo atrás e que tudo que fazia era uma tentativa desesperada de manter aquilo que supunha ser sua sanidade.

– E no fim das contas tudo saiu como nos seus planos.

– Você nos jogou daquele penhasco, Will, não eu.

– Será? Às vezes me pego pensando o quanto das minhas ações são realmente minhas e quantas são produto de seu sussurro pela minha crisálida.

– As linhas que nos separam são apenas um borrão, Will, e inevitavelmente se tornarão inexistentes. Você e eu tivemos inúmeras chances de acabar com essa relação e conscientemente ou não sempre escolhemos um ao outro.

– Eu sei. – O moreno descansou a cabeça na cabeceira displicentemente e encarou Hannibal por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar. – Estou cansado de me forçar a não pensar em você, a não procurar por você, a não sentir sua falta. Acho que é hora de assumir que não posso salvar a mim mesmo, nunca pude.

– Você nunca quis, nunca de verdade, Will, embora estivesse disposto a se sacrificar em prol desse objetivo.

– Um último ato heroico antes de ser engolido pela besta.

– Você não será engolido pela besta, Will. Você será a própria besta.

 

_Oh fantasminha, você vê a dor_

_Mas juntos podemos fazer algo bonito_

_Então pegue minha mão e perfeitamente_

_Preencheremos as lacunas, você e eu valemos por três_

_Fui feito para você, e você para mim_

 

– Que desatento da minha parte, você deve estar faminto. Vamos descer, o jantar está pronto e sabe que parcial à pontualidade.

– E o quê, ou quem, exatamente estarei comendo? – disse enquanto Hannibal o ajudava a levantar. – Ou eu prefiro não saber?

– Embora eu aprecie conservar o mistério dessa vez não será possível.

Hannibal colocou um braço do Will ao redor do seu pescoço e o segurou pela cintura para que pudesse se equilibrar até a sala de jantar. Durante a caminhada Will foi percebendo a quem a casa pertencia. Ao chegar a sala em que pouco tempo atrás fazia terapia percebeu que ela foi transformada em uma sala de jantar e na extremidade da mesa estava sentada Bedelia. Rapidamente Will percebeu que ela parecia medicada e lhe faltava uma perna; perna esta que estava sendo servida para o jantar. Não teve tempo de pensar, Hannibal já lhe acomodou na cadeira oposta a ela e ele se postou a servi-los.

– Imagino que o prato principal dispensa apresentações, mas a estarei servindo com tapenade e frutas secas.– Colocou um pouco no prato de Bedelia. – Espero que goste do vinho escolhido, você sempre teve uma inclinação para com os Rosé.

Ela nada respondeu, parecia lutar para pensar direito a despeito das drogas em seu corpo. Foi apenas depois de Hannibal sentar que Will finalmente se manifestou.

– Pensei que tinha te alertado para que arrumasse suas malas. – Deu uma garfada de forma levemente irritada. – Agora estamos presos a essa situação ridícula.

– Acredite quando digo que estou ainda mais infeliz com a presente situação. – Conseguiu se articular, lentamente. – Talvez na próxima vez que você tentar cometer suicídio-duplo seja menos convincente ou menos incompetente.

– Você devia saber que não tenho um histórico muito grande de vitórias contra Hannibal. E eu sou apenas um homenzinho ansioso, certinho e imprudente no final das contas, não é?

Hannibal tomava seu vinho tranquilamente, mas os outros dois sabiam que ele estava feliz assistindo o embate.

– Aqui estamos, esposa e amante, o entretendo. Uma vez que seja sua hora de tomar o posto de esposa imagino quanto tempo irá demorar para ele encontrar uma nova amante. Alguém novo para quebrar.

– Will não está quebrado, Bedelia, muito menos você. – Uma garfada. – Eu meramente cultivei sementes que já cresciam dentro de vocês.

– Você está mastigando minha perna, Hannibal. Não a nada de _meramente_ nas relações que você cultiva. – Ela parecia tentar controlar sua raiva para não ser rude. – Você queria ardentemente me ver marcada, Will Graham, se sente feliz agora?

– Felicidade não é a palavra, mas talvez satisfação. Há algo de satisfatório em ver a vida tomando o rumo que tem que tomar, quem se deixa fascinar pelo fogo sendo queimado. Como eu já disse, _eu_ estou cheio de cicatrizes.

– Vocês dois estão cada vez mais parecidos. Para alguém narcisista como Hannibal não é de se estranhar que ele te ame tanto. – Seu tom era jocoso. – Você viu um passarinho ferido e não o esmagou por que você era compassivo e solitário. Ele também encontrou um passarinho ferido, mas quis engaiolá-lo em um espaço tão grande que lhe dê a ilusão de liberdade. Vocês dois deviam ter pisado em seus pássaros, pois eles serão certamente os responsáveis por suas quedas.

 

_Você sempre amou os pássaros estranhos_

_Agora eu quero voar para seu mundo_

_Quero ser ouvido_

_Minhas asas feridas ainda batem_

_Você sempre amou o estranho dentro de mim_

_Meu eu, belo feio_

 

– Devíamos, mas a vida consiste em uma interminável sucessão de arrependimentos. Aposto que você tem um ou dois agora.

– Eu tenho, mas me faltará tempo para consertar meus erros. – Deu uma garfada da carne com toda a dignidade que conseguiu juntar. – Eu estou curiosa com o que irá acontecer agora. Você acha que pode apenas desligar o seu lado compassivo e embarcar em uma lua de mel sangrenta com Hannibal ou está sobre a ilusão que ele se adaptará e respeitará suas convicções?

– Você devia perguntar a ele, tenho a impressão que não tenho muita escolha nesse sentido.

– Claro que você tem uma escolha, Will. – Colocou a mão em cima da do outro e a apartou. – Tenho certeza que encontraremos um equilíbrio. Como você sabiamente disse uma vez eu também fui mudado, a extensão dessa mudança e o quanto ela pode evoluir vai além de meus conhecimentos.

Não era por ingenuidade que Will de fato acreditava nessas palavras, mas por que ele sabia que elas eram verdadeiras. Ele sabia que tinha mudado Hannibal tão profundamente quanto ele o mudou. Talvez até mais levando em conta o quando era difícil alcançar o interior de Hannibal, aquilo que havia por debaixo do véu humano.

Durante o resto do jantar Bedelia e Will trocaram alguns comentários ácidos um com o outro, mas o fato de isso divertir Hannibal fazia com que os dois se controlassem. Não queriam lhe dar esse prazer. Ambos também pouco comeram a comida por motivos mais que óbvios. Canibalismo era agora moralmente aceitável para eles, mas isso não fazia a situação nem um pouco menos desconfortável.

 

_Oh não, não, não, não_

_Oh não, não, não, não_

_Oh não, não, não, não_

 

Quando terminaram Chiyoh apareceu e levou Bedelia para o local onde ela estava sendo mantida, provavelmente o próprio quarto. Hannibal segurou Will e voltaram para o quarto novamente.

 

– Quanto tempo ficaremos aqui? – Will se apoiou na porta fechada. – E para onde iremos?

 

– Algum tempo. As evidências deixadas no penhasco serão o bastante para desestimular a polícia para qualquer eventual vontade de fazer o próprio trabalho, investigações demandam mais verbas do qualquer um poderia supor. Jack e Alana devem ser a nossa preocupação, são mais sábios e nos conhecem melhor. Com relação a onde iremos achei apropriado deixar isto em suas mãos. Já tive a oportunidade de escolha vezes demais.

– Que divertido, minha primeira fuga internacional. Pensarei sobre nosso primeiro destino. – Olhou para o chão por alguns segundos como se pensando sobre um assunto. – Irá matá-la?

– Você quer que eu o faça?

– Eu não quero. – Disse sério. – Tecnicamente você já a comeu, acho que o preço do pacto em que ela se envolveu já está pago.

– Então assim será. Ela se manterá em silêncio sobre nós, é uma sobrevivente nata. – Puxou Will para perto dele, o segurando levemente pela cintura. – Há tantas partes do mundo que quero lhe mostrar, Will. Tanta coisa que fiz e vi sozinho que quero compartilhar com você.

O ex-agente olhou no fundo dos seus olhos procurando não sabia precisamente o quê.

– Eu quero que isso dê certo, Hannibal. Sinceramente. – Lhe encarava profundamente. – Por que apesar de tudo eu ainda quero ver tudo o que você quer me mostrar.

A proximidade deles estava diminuindo pouco a pouco durante aquele diálogo, mas então finalmente suas bocas se encontraram. Hannibal o beijou de forma calma e desejosa, Will deixando-se ser conduzido. Depois da intimidade que dividiram durante a noite da morte do Dragão Vermelho o beijo parecia tão natural e sexual quanto. Mas a relação deles sempre teve esse tom, mesmo que Will ignorasse a clara tensão sexual que existia entre eles. Sempre tiveram assuntos mais importantes para tratar entre eles, isso nunca foi uma prioridade. Agora teriam tempo de explorar tanto a química de suas almas quanto a de seus corpos. Era apenas mais uma ramificação da relação deles aflorando.

De alguma forma chegaram até a cama onde Hannibal o colocou e continuou a o beijar. O momento foi interrompido pelo urro de dor de Will.

– Odeio ser aquele a interromper um momento como esse, mas tantas partes diferentes do meu corpo doem que não acho que serei capaz de aproveitar como deveria. E estou com sono. Muito sono.

– Efeitos do remédio que te dei. – Deitou do lado de Will. – Deveria dormir.

– Irei. – Fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu novamente. – Irá ficar me observando dormir?

– Se não for um incomodo.

– Claro que não, me sinto mais seguro sabendo que há um serial killer canibal me observando dormir. Boa noite, Hannibal.

Sorriu enquanto fechava os olhos por que percebeu que, por mais absurdo que fosse, realmente se sentia totalmente seguro no momento. O sono rapidamente estava o abraçando, mas ainda sim pode perceber alguém o cobrindo e acariciando os seus cachos. Para alguém tão desacostumado a carinho como Will aquilo era estranhamento bom.

Não sabia o que aconteceria daqui para frente com eles. Um caminho ao lado de Hannibal seria sempre banhado a sangue e dor, mas de alguma forma Will sabia que estavam diferentes. Eles podiam fazer isso dar certo. Will havia tentado de todas as formas possíveis terminar aquela relação por ela lhe ser tão nociva, mas talvez fosse sua resistência que a fazia assim. Ironicamente todas as vezes em que melhor se sentiu nos últimos anos foram ao estar ao lado de Hannibal e se deixando levar por sua influência. Como um náufrago flutuando no oceano. Tudo o que queria agora era tentar se permitir amar e ser amado, estava cansado de lutar contra si mesmo.

Sabia que Hannibal o persuadiria a matar novamente, juntos. Mas isso não seria necessário, Will havia aprendido a apreciar a beleza na violência e não mais desviaria os olhos da morte. Não tinha mais medo da escuridão, o diabo estava atrás dele lhe sussurrando palavras de amor, então o que havia a se temer? E isso é a sensação que Will procurou a vida toda. Não ter mais que temer, ser o predador e não a presa. Por toda a sua existência ignorou esses sentimentos enterrados no fundo de seu ser, mas Hannibal os viu. Hannibal abraçava tudo o que ele era e ele faria o mesmo. Dois passarinhos estranhos voando juntos em direção ao mesmo horizonte.

 

_Você sempre amou os pássaros estranhos_

_Agora eu quero voar para seu mundo_

_Quero ser ouvido_

_Minhas asas feridas ainda batem_

_Você sempre amou o estranho dentro de mim_

_Meu eu, belo feio_

**Author's Note:**

> Ooolha eu aqui com nova fic! XD Esse fandom é viciante, ave Maria. 
> 
> Tive muuuitas dificuldades de escrever essa one-shot por motivos de: depressão pós-finale e pq não entro em consenso sobre o que acho que aconteceu. O que foi escrito nessa fanfic não necessariamente é o que penso que aconteceu no final. Minha opinião muda de tempos em tempos e estou tentando não me prender a teorias, mas apenas tenho certeza que nada é tão simples quanto parece e Will não é flor que se cheire e muito menos Hannibal. Kkkk Que Hannibal tinha um plano eu não tenho dúvidas, Mas Will é sempre uma incógnita. Próxima temporada saberemos as repostas! Ó.ó  
> O fato de ser um songfic tbm atrapalhou. Tenho milhõeeees de músicas que servem para Hannigram, mas nenhuma me satisfazia. A que usei no final das contas se chama Strange Birds do grupo Birdy. Ai ainda foi problema adaptar a narrativa a uma música. tsc  
> Anyway, sem lemon para variar. Lol Não cabia, juro. >


End file.
